Bennett Wells-Marshall
Hufflepuff Third year (This Character Belongs to Surfer) |- | |} About Bennett Wells-Marshall's childhood has been nothing short of tragic. He was meant to be a twin, but his brother, being too small, died at birth. Also, his mother died of complications soon after they arrived home. Thus, Ben and his father, Thayer, were left alone in their small apartment in London. Thayer travelled often for work, and left Bennett with a friend to go to a meeting in Texas. While there, Thayer met a beautiful woman by the name of Grace Marshall. Grace had a child when she was young, and the boy's father left not long after. As a result her son, Harold, who was nine (eight years older than Bennett), did not have a father for much of his childhood. Thayer and Grace connected based on their similar histories, and began dating. A year later, Thayer and Bennett moved to Texas permanently, and the two were married. It was Grace who first called Bennett "Ben." Soon after, Ben was to go to school. However, he never truly fit in with the boys at his elementary school, and soon became the target of bullying. Things were no better at home; Harold did not like Ben, and tried to ignore his existence, leaving Ben with no brother to look up to. And with Thayer still travelling across the country for work, Ben was often alone with Grace, who he sometimes directed the blame for all his problems at. At the age of seven, Ben's life was thrown into turmoil again, when work called Thayer back to Britain and the four were forced to move there. This only made things worse. Harold placed the blame on Ben and Thayer for forcing them to move out, and he was mean to Ben as a result. Harold and his new British friends often picked on him. One day, Ben had enough and decided in his eight-year-old mind that he would run away. After about an hour, he arrived at a playground in the next town over. This is where he showed his first signs of magic. Ben was sitting on a swing when a small boy ran out of the nearby woods. He was crying, and looked like he had a black eye. Ben was about to get up to help him when three bigger boys ran out of the woods behind the boy. They grabbed him and began to beat him up. Ben jumped off the swing and yelled at them to stop. At that moment, the wind began blowing furiously as the boys turned their attention to Ben. A branch tore from a tree, however, blowing into the boys and knocking them over. The boys, terrified at what Ben had done, ran away. Ben helped the little boy to his feet. He stammered his thanks and ran off. Ben began to cry and ran home, since he didn't mean to hurt anyone. Two years later, he would receive his letter from Hogwarts. Personality Write about your character's personality here. Appearance What does your character look like? Write it here. Possessions Does your character have any important belongings? Write them here! Skills and Magical Abilities Is your character really good at anything, or do they have a special magical ability? Write it here! Remember, some abilities need to be admin approved! Spell List First Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Second Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Third Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fourth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fifth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Sixth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Seventh Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:EasyChars Category:Muggle-Born Category:Alive Category:Surferdude1219's Chars Category:Straight Category:Name begins with "B" Category:Born in England